Whispers On The Wind
by HiddenKindness
Summary: My life seems so empty now. Since I was six years old the rest of the year was spent waiting for the summer that I'd have with him. Now that Gin was gone, everything in the forest – and in my life – seemed a little less bright. [Hotarubi no Mori e - Gin x Hotaru]
1. Chapter 1: Emptiness

Hello! Welcome to my first piece of writing on _Hotarubi no Mori e_. I made the mistake of watching the film (I haven't yet read the manga) knowing that it would make me cry. Let's just say I've never cried so much in my entire life. I woke up that night at 2am with this idea and it demanded to be written. It's gonna be several chapters long so I hope it'll turn out okay. My main issue is making the chapters lengthy so I'll try my best to make them as long as possible.

Anyway, enough stalling. I hope you enjoy this first chapter.  
- Léa

* * *

**Whispers On The Wind**  
**Chapter One: Emptiness**

My life seems so empty now. Since I was six the rest of the year was spent waiting for the summer that I'd have with him. Now that Gin was gone, everything in the forest – and in my life – seemed a little less bright.

A day didn't go by where I didn't think of him. Everything brought back memories of us together.

In autumn, the crunching of the fallen leaves under my feet too me back to those days where he'd taught me how to make the small boats out of leaves and the way he'd chuckle at my childlike fascination when they drifted downriver and out of sight.

Winter reminded me of the scarf I'd given him, the orange one with the blue pattern. Sometimes, when I was at home and the snow began to fall, I'd forget and when looking out the white blanket covering the landscape I'd hope he was keeping warm in the fierce weather. Then I'd stop myself and remember that he wasn't out in the cold any more. The scarf was no longer needed because he was gone.

The spring season reminded me of the intense greenery of the forest. The emerging wildlife I'd occasionally see on the way to school would take me back to where Gin would point out all the animal species living in the trees. He knew every individual animal that called the forest its home, including the rabbit he referred to as 'Lucky' because it had survived somehow falling out of a tree. He'd laughed when I said that I didn't know rabbits lived in trees.

Summer was always the hardest. The summer after he disappeared from my life was unbearable. I stayed at my uncle's house again, but spent the days in the house. On the few attempts I made to go back into the forest, I was unable to bring myself to continue once I got to our usual meeting place. I always hoped, a tiny, unconceivable wish that he'd be there waiting for me, perched on the usual rock with the soft summer breeze blowing through his silvery hair. He never was waiting for me when I arrived, and I never passed under the stone structure that marked the entrance to the forest of the Mountain God. The forest no longer scared me as it did when I was young, but I thought that walking through the area wouldn't be the same without him falling into pace beside me.

After the night that I lost him I returned to my uncle's house with no idea of how I'd got back, only that I just wanted to hold onto Gin. I wanted to grip his clothes so hard that my knuckles turned white and reassure myself that it was ok, because he was there. I wanted to make sure that he was real and physical and be safe in the knowledge that he would never leave me.

A few days later the summer break came to an end and I'd gone home. My parents noticed the immediate change in my usual bubbly personality, but thankfully left me alone when I made it clear that I didn't want to talk about it. What could I tell them?

_Oh, by the way I've had an adult man as a friend since I was six and I spend every summer with him and oh did I mention he's a spirit and also sorry to break this to you but I love him and now he's gone I don't feel like I'm alive any more._

My school grades plummeted but I managed to regain at least average results by the time I left school for my parents' sake. I pushed hard at school not just for them, but for Gin as well. He'd always encouraged me to do well in my education and become whatever I wanted to be.

As the years passed, life went on. I was angry at the world. Why did everything have to carry on as normal when I felt so broken? Why did the sun still shine though Gin was no longer here? My life seemed incomplete – like there was an unseen hole in my chest that could never truly heal. The only thing that seemed to comfort me was Gin's mask. It symbolised so much and I was grateful to have it with me. Whenever I needed comfort, I found it in the mask. I was a mere shell of my former, younger self. I felt as if his disappearance had left the sheer foundations of my life crumbling and only a tiny knock would cause everything to come crashing down.

Every year without fail I stayed at my uncle's place in the summer.

Eventually I forced myself to go into the forest. As I'd expected, it wasn't the same. There seemed to be less in it. It seemed to be less mysterious and magical without him beside me.

I knew my way around the forest by now, from the winding river to the meadows filled with flowers. Years of him being my guide had helped the forest to become very familiar to me, like a second home.

I often heard sounds when I walked – my name as a whisper on the wind. The first few times I'd convince myself that it was Gin calling me and when I found nothing the sadness would take over again. I suspected it was the other spirits calling my name, but none of them showed themselves. They must have realised that I wasn't ready to confront the fact that they were still here and Gin was not.

When I finished my education, I did what I'd said I'd do and moved nearby to my uncle. I visited the forest almost daily now, not just in the summer. I experienced the harsh winters, colourful autumns and the growth of spring. I saw the forest come full-circle, something that I'd not before seen.

Eventually just visiting was not enough.

One day in summer, I quit my job.

Then I sold my house.

I packed a small bag and told my uncle that I was going to live in the forest.

After some resistance he agreed, knowing how much I loved being in there ever since I was a child, but only with the condition that I'd keep in contact with him and my parents and that I wouldn't disappear into the forest never to be seen again. To leave was all I wanted, so I had simply said I wouldn't disappear. Those words had shaken me to the core. When thinking about it, I had wanted to leave. I wanted to leave my old life of normality and having a job and living in a busy area and go. I wanted...to disappear.

And so, on the five year anniversary of Gin's disappearance, I arrived at the gate marking the entrance to the forest of the Mountain God. The start of my new life.

* * *

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2: An Unexpected Meeting

Welcome to chapter two! I haven't had any reviews yet for the first chapter and my traffic counter says it's only been viewed a grand total of three times, but it doesn't bother me. I have however had someone favourite this story. You know who you are, and I wish to thank you. You made my day! I want to keep writing this piece because I think it should turn out ok – I'm quite happy with the plot line I have in mind.

Well, if you're reading this, thank you for clicking onto my story! Means a lot to me.

Enjoy this chapter. Have a lovely day. – Léa

* * *

**Whispers On The Wind**  
**Chapter Two: An Unexpected Meeting  
**

The first time I met Gin, I was six years old. I was all alone and lost in the forest, curled up in a ball and crying. I just wanted to go home. My young mind had decided that I'd never see anyone again and I would be lost in the forest forever.

And then he came. I'll never forget the first words he ever said to me.

"Hey! Shorty!"

It was at that moment that my young self had realised that I was no longer alone, that another human had come to rescue me. Gin had emerged from his hiding place behind a tree, and with the bright sunlight behind him all I could see at first was the silhouette of what looked like a human. Walking from the light like that made him seem so magical.

As he'd come closer to me I saw his mask. It should have frightened me a little, as it was unusual to see a human in a mask outside of a traditional festival, but of course as a young child the first thought I had when I saw him was that I could finally go home.

The first few months after he disappeared, I tried to be happy. I tried to remember that he finally had done what he'd always wanted – to touch a human. He didn't want to disappear, but I believe to touch a human was so special to him. When I had thrown myself into his arms I felt his happiness – he could at last know that I was physical, that we both were.

Earlier that day, when he'd invited me to the spirit festival, I'd said I wanted to glomp him. He'd looked away and told me to do it. I hadn't understood at the time, but now I know that his one wish was to feel skin on skin contact. He thought as if he wasn't real or tied to the Earth, like he could float away at any moment.

Soon I knew that telling myself to be happy wasn't working. I'd thought I was doing ok, that I was surviving the loss, but when I woke up my automatic thought was 'I wonder what Gin's doing today.' For the first few seconds when I awoke it was if it never happened, like it was simply all a bad dream, and Gin would be waiting for me as he always would be. Then the truth would rip me apart.

So here I was, with nothing but the clothes on my back and a small pack slung over my shoulder. I had no plan of where exactly I was going, just that I had to escape into the forest.

* * *

After climbing the moss-covered stairs I reached the stone gate where we'd always meet. A soft breeze made my shoulder-length hair move and as I brushed it from my eyes I was reminded of how Gin's silvery hair had done the same. My lips curved to form a small smile at the memory.

I shifted my pack further onto my shoulder, took a deep breath and passed by the gate. There was no going back.

As I wandered down the familiar pathway I tried to think of where I could go. I thought of all the places we'd go together. The river. The meadow. The dense groups of trees where we'd play hide and seek.

A few minutes later I heard my name being called to my left. I looked, and caught a flicker of movement before whatever it was disappeared. The spirits knew I was here.

"Hotaru."

I heard my name again, and this time when I turned to see what it was, I was greeted by the sight of the fox spirit I'd first seen with Gin all those years ago. Its golden fur shone in the light breaking through the dense canopy of trees above us. I bowed my head respectfully, not knowing whether I should be relieved at its presence.

"It's been a while since we last talked," it said when I gave no verbal response. "though last time we didn't exactly talk…" It trailed off, obviously embarrassed that our previous and only meeting before this consisted of it running away at the sight of me, a tiny human. I decided not to say what we were both thinking and instead kept quiet.

It then gestured with a paw for me to come closer. I stopped a few metres from it, keeping a respectful distance so as not to make it nervous. It smiled, its canine teeth gleaming.

"It's time. I want to show you something." It whispered, looking around as if making sure we were alone. I swallowed. This spirit made me slightly edgy – its predatory gaze and large size worried me a little. I tried not to show it. Gin had said that this spirit's bark was worse than its bite, but I didn't want to put it to the test. The fox's left ear twitched as if hearing my thoughts.

"What is it you want to show me?" I asked.

"Follow me." Was all it said. With that it turned and made its way from the clearing in which we had stood. I pulled my pack higher onto my shoulder and went to follow after it, not knowing where we were going.

* * *

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3: Discoveries

Hello! Got this one out within 24 hours of chapter two, yay! Welcome to chapter three. Not much to say about this one, but it was quite difficult to write since I had very little to go on, background wise.  
Hope this one's okay. Please review if you have a moment. It really makes my day.

- Léa

* * *

**Whispers On The Wind**  
**Chapter Three: Discoveries  
**

I tried not to think too much about where the fox spirit was leading me. We walked for what I guessed was around half an hour, straying from the familiar paths Gin and I would use and heading deeper into the forest of the Mountain God.

A stayed a few metres behind the fox, though my initial nervousness I felt had faded. Its tail swayed from side to side with every step, its movements graceful and footsteps light. It was if the fox's paws barely touched the ground before lifting again.

There was a silence between us, but it was not an uncomfortable one. The afternoon sun warmed my pale skin and the soft breeze made the long grasses stir. The songs of the cicadas had begun and as I closed my eyes it truly felt I was with Gin again.

"We're here."

My eyes snapped open again at the sound of the spirit's voice. The trees had become denser, making it difficult to see anything that was close by. The fox gestured for me to come forward to where it was standing. I complied, and as I stood next to the fox, its shoulder reaching the height of my hip, I gasped at what I saw.

Through the trees around fifty feet in front of us, I could just make out the shape of a small wooden shack.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It was his. He never took you here, but I think he'd want you to see it now. The other spirits decided to let you see it if you came back for good." The fox spirit replied with a slight smile.

Gin. My eyes were fixed on the shack, my feet rooted to the ground on which I stood. The long blades of grass tickled at my ankles but I ignored it.

"I'll leave you to it." The fox said when I didn't reply. It turned to leave. Remembering myself, I broke out of my trance-like state and swung around to shout after the spirit.

"Wait." I managed to squeak out, my voice feeling strained.

The fox stopped and twisted its head around to look back at me.

"Thank you." I said softly, bowing my head in both gratitude and respect.

The spirit nodded and began walking again. After a few steps it faded out of sight, leaving me alone with the shack.

As I approached the building I was able to see it more clearly. It was small, about the size of the average shed. It was obviously old; the wood was discoloured and roof tiles that remained covered in a layer of bright green moss. A tree had grown up the side of the structure and taken root in its foundations, causing the shack to stand slightly at an angle.

I reached out to touch the surface of the door and the moment my fingers made contact with the wood, the breeze picked up a little, making my hair move in the wind.

I tried the handle, and after a few tries the door opened with a loud creak. No one had been here in years. I wasn't scared or nervous; if Gin was here then it meant it was safe.

The inside of the shack was as run down as the outside. Everything was covered in a thick dust and the air was musty. The tiles that were gone from the roof created streaks of light bleeding in from the outside and I could see the dust particles in the sunbeams as they moved.

I walked into the middle of the small room and looked around. Tears gathered in my eyes as I realised where I was. This was Gin's house. It felt lived in – used – and the evidence of him being here surrounded me. To one side of the room stood a wooden desk, upon which sat Gin's scarf. The one I'd given him all that time ago. I touched it lightly with my fingers, as if to make sure that it was real, that everything was. Its softness was unmistakeable.

My eyes then fell on the chair in front of the desk. Draped over the back of it made the tears run freely down my face. Gin's shirt. White with a floral design on the right shoulder and on the hem. He must have left it here to wear the formal outfit for the spirit festival. I picked it up and held it to my face, inhaling his scent. It smelt of summer with a hint of something else. I wasn't sure how long I stood there, grasping it so tightly my knuckles turned white. When I finally lowered it from my face I felt a strange inner peace that I hadn't felt since the days I'd spent with Gin.

Still holding onto the shirt, I looked closer at the personal touches of the shack. On the wall above the desk, several pieces of paper had been pinned up. They were faded but I could just make out that they were drawings. I pulled one from the wall and held it in the light. It was a pencil drawing, and extremely lifelike. I smiled, fresh tears streaming down my cheeks as I realised. They were drawings of me. One of when I was six or seven, with me sat down by the river's edge and dipping my fingers under the surface of the water. I remember that day. It was one of the first days I'd spent with Gin, our first time by the river.

The next drawing was of when I was a few years older in my new school uniform, a grin spread across my face. The last one was of the last times I'd seen him, the day before the spirit festival. Looking back at the drawings now I could see just how carefree I was – unprepared for the loss that would force me to grow up whether I liked it or not.

Placing the images down on the desk, I wandered over to the small bed squeezed into the opposite corner of the shack. I still didn't know whether Gin ever slept – if he could sleep even if he wanted to – but I figured it was there if he ever needed to lie down or relax. It was old, like everything else in the shack, and was nothing more than a simple wooden frame with a thin mattress and sheet. Like with the desk and shack itself the bedframe looked as if it was built by hand, a few planks of wood held together with large nails.

For some reason I felt drained of all my energy. It was early evening now, and the light shining into this wooden structure was beginning to fade. Shrugging my pack from my shoulder, I took out the only thing that had kept me together all these years – Gin's mask. I ran my fingers over its smooth surface with a soft smile. I placed it on the desk next to the drawings and scarf and dropped my pack to the floor. I picked up the shirt from where I'd left it on the back of the chair, not knowing when I'd put it down, and climbed onto the small bed. The frame gave a small creak but remained strong. Gin was good at carpentry, it seemed.

The tears began again. I lay my head down on the mattress and hugged the shirt to my chest, letting Gin's smell eventually lull me into a deep, haunted sleep.

* * *

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4: Nightmares

Hello guys! I just wanted to take this opportunity to thank those of you who left a review for this story since my last update. It means so much to me and it's what motivates me to keep writing. Thank you all so much. Also, there's a possibility that the next few chapters will take a little longer as I have major exams in this month and the next. These exams determine whether or not I'll get into university so please forgive me but they'll be more important than updating this. I'll try my hardest to update this though. Enjoy!

- Léa

* * *

**Whispers On The Wind**  
**Chapter Four: Nightmares  
**

I remember that night so well. What happened is probably burnt a permanent hole in my heart forever.

When that young boy fell, and I saw Gin instinctively reach out to steady him, I felt no concern.

_This is a spirit festival after all._ I thought subconsciously. _No need to worry. Other spirits can touch him without harming him._

Then my worst nightmare came true. Gin's skin had begun to glow an eerie green, starting at his fingertips and quickly spreading up his arms. The clearing lit up as the green light spread like wildfire up his body.

My stomach dropped and my heart felt like it had become lead. I felt heavy, paralysed with fear at the realisation that the boy he's just touched was human.

I didn't know what to do. There was so much I wanted to say to Gin, and in the mere seconds I had to think what to say I couldn't remember any of it. This was the end. I just stood staring at Gin, tears gathering in my eyes, frozen in place.

The glow had reached his neck now, his skin now looking as if covered in coloured diamonds. In that moment he looked more beautiful than ever.

_This is it._ I thought. _One touch and he'll shatter._

"Hotaru, come. I can finally hug you."

I broke out of the trance-like state I was in and met his gaze. He was smiling, his face bright under the light of the spiritual green covering his body. In that split second I gave up on trying to remember everything I'd ever wanted to tell him. In that moment there was only one thing I wanted in the entire world. I leapt into his arms, the tears beginning to fall uncontrollably as I threw myself into our first – and final – embrace. I felt the skin of his cheek on mine and the warmth of his breath on my neck. I felt everything I'd ever felt for Gin overwhelm me and fill me up.

And then it was over.

Gin was gone.

The glittering green crystals flew in different directions away from me on the breeze, leaving me alone. I fell to the floor, gripping his kimono to my chest as the sobs shook my body.

* * *

My eyes flickered open as I awoke from the nightmare. For the five years since that night I'd been having it nearly every night, and yet as I roughly rubbed at my eyes with the sheet that had twisted around me as I'd slept. I felt the same as I did when it first happened. Broken. Empty. Alone.

I sat up in bed, still holding Gin's white shirt close to my chest as I inhaled his scent that lay under the musk of age.

I felt no rush to get up. I had nothing to get up _for_. I sat for a few more minutes, comforting myself from the nightmare with the scent that made me feel safe.

"Hotaru."

And then I heard it. My name being called again. The spirits again.

"Hotaru."

I stood up from the bed and carefully folded the shirt, placing it on the mattress. I attempted to smooth my sleep-rumpled clothes as I walked to the door of the shack.

I pulled it open with a creak and blinked as my eyes struggled to adjust to the early morning light. Stepping out the open door my gaze fell on the shock of red partially hidden by a nearby tree.

The umbrella spirit.

"Hotaru." It called again.

"Yes, it's me." I answered.

There was a pause. The noises of the forest seemed to become louder as the birdsong and insect calls filled my ears. Despite this noise the forest still felt calm and peaceful. The umbrella spirit faded and reappeared by the tree next to the first.

"Hello." The spirit said.

"Hello." I returned.

"The forest missed you." It said, a kind tone to its voice.

"And I missed the forest. I just…needed time." I whispered, my voice breaking at my words.

Another pause. The umbrella spirit faded again, and moved a few trees to the right.

"I understand." Said the spirit.

I simply nodded, not knowing what to say. The breeze tickled at my hair that made me feel a little comforted.

"He loved you, you know," The spirit said. "I don't understand what 'love' is, but he never said hat he 'loved' anyone else. You were very important to him."

I smiled, looking down at the grass. "I loved him, too."

The umbrella spirit moved once again, this time appearing slightly closer to where I was standing.

"…If you could have one wish, what would it be?" The spirit asked, quieter than it usually was.

I didn't have to think about it. There was only thing I wanted in the entire world.

"To hear Gin's voice again." I said, tears gathering but remaining unfallen.

That was all I wanted. I knew simply hearing his voice could help me begin to heal. His words would be my strength, and though I wouldn't be able to return to a normal life with a job and a house and whatever else constituted as a 'normal' life, I knew that hearing his voice would help me move on.

The thing was, however, I didn't _want _to move on.

"Gin would want you to be happy." The spirit said.

"I can't. I've tried, but I…I just _can't_. Not without him." I whispered, a lump in my throat making it difficult to speak.

"Hotaru." The spirit said again. "There may be a way…"

My head shot up to stare at the umbrella spirit intensely.

"What? What do you mean?" I near-shouted, my heart pounding in my chest.

"There may be a way…to see him."

* * *

To Be Continued

**Wahh! Sorry it's so short! I'll update as soon as I can. Thank you! - Léa**


	5. Chapter 5: Hope

Hello again my awesome readers! I'm so sorry for the delay between updates. I've had seemingly endless exams and Christmas (I hope you all had happy holidays!) and general goings on in my life. Apologies. Thank you for being so patient. It means a lot.

This chapter is dedicated to Miroh, who messaged me and motivated me to get this chapter done quicker for your guys. To be honest, without their message this would have taken at least a few more weeks, so thank you for getting my butt into gear, Miroh!

Enjoy this chapter. - Léa

* * *

**Whispers On The Wind**  
**Chapter Five: Hope**

My heart suddenly felt as if it was made of lead. I struggled to remember how to breathe as the world around me seemed to slow to a stop. My skin became numb from the gentle breeze blowing through the grasses in the clearing and the sun's warmth, previously comforting, was like ice.

After what felt like an eternity I finally managed to string a few words together.

"What do you mean? Gin is…Gin is gone…" I breathed out, my voice coming out as barely a whisper.

The umbrella spirit appeared to give no reaction but began to speak again.

"Gin wasn't human, technically. In the end. He was more spirit than human." The spirit replied calmly, its tone of voice suggesting a small amount of nervousness at my shock.

"Yes…?" I asked, unsure of its meaning.

"Spirits don't…die. At least not forever."

"You mean…there's a way?" Tears had gathered in my eyes now, but didn't fall.

"Yes. It's possible."

My knees buckled and I fell to the ground. I clutched handfuls of the wild grasses, the stalks sticking into my palms and digging into my skin. The tears that had up till now refused to fall now ran down my cheeks unhindered, as if my emotions had overflowed and my control had broken.

The sobs racked my body as I tried desperately tried to get my words out.

"Tell me. Please. Tell me how I can get him back. I need-" My voice broke as my brain went into overload.

"I don't know the exact method, it's just a theory…" The umbrella spirit began, fading from its current position and reappearing closer to me, as if what it was about to say was forbidden.

"Tell me. Please…" I pleaded, still hunched over in the grass.

The spirit paused for a moment, and then continued. "Every human possesses a type of dormant spirit energy in compact amounts…" The spirit began, watching intently as I sat up and wiped my tears away with the back of my hand and listened to what the spirit had to say.

"Gin disappeared because the human he touched had a different type of energy to his own, disrupting the flow, which made his form disintegrate." The umbrella spirit said.

I looked on, trying my hardest to take it all in. I'd stopped crying now, clinging onto this small hope with all I had left.

"There may be a way. If a human could give their energies to the spirit world, there may be enough to bring him back."

"But…you said humans have a different energy…" I questioned.

"Yes. All humans do. Except for you, Hotaru. From your time spent with Gin, your energies became entwined with his." The spirit explained, fading and reappearing again a few feet to the left.

I took a deep breath, trying desperately to take in and dissect all this new information. For the past five years I'd lived for virtually nothing – no hope of ever seeing Gin again. Now there was this: a theory alone but a chance nonetheless.

"So how do I get him back?" I asked, a new determination evident in my voice.

"I don't know the exact science of it," The umbrella spirit began. "…but I know of someone who might."

* * *

I felt like I'd been running for hours. My legs felt as if they were screaming with the strain of keeping up a constant sprint from the shack. I could see my heavy breaths in the coldness of the early morning temperature but my body was anything but frozen. I felt new life in me for the first time in years – this hope of getting Gin back caused a fire to burn anew in my heart as I was finally able to grasp onto the chance of seeing him again.

I kept on running as I pondered over the riddle that the umbrella spirit had given me. The spirit had said they couldn't tell me directly –well the truth was that they didn't know where exactly I'd find the thing that could help me - but had given me a riddle that they'd heard could lead me there. That is, if I could figure out the place it meant.

_Harder than hard  
You push it to open  
A blast from the past  
By a lost friend _

For the first few minutes I'd been utterly perplexed by the riddle – I'd never been good with puzzles like that – but it was when I'd thought it though line by line that it started making sense.

_Harder than hard_

Stone or rock.

_You push it to open_

A door or gate.

_A blast from the past_

My childhood, my younger self.

_By a lost friend_

Gin.

The stone gate. The structure that marked the entrance to the forest of the Mountain God and the place where we'd first met.

So here I was, running as fast as I could back the way I'd come into the forest. Down the now-worn pathways that Gin and I used to use whenever I was with him.

I didn't realise how deep into the forest Gin's shack was; but I remembered he'd once told me that because the forest was home to a great number of different spirits the forest could be described as magical as well. It could shift and change, making it seem like the trees covered a much smaller area than it actually did.

My body was desperate for rest but I denied it, determined to reach the gate as quickly as possible. I was running low on energy –emotional strain can do that to you, combined with not eating and lack of a good night's sleep- but I kept on running.

After what seemed like an eternity, I caught sight of the place that had come to mean so much to me over the years. When I was unable to enter the forest after I lost Gin I would simply stand by the structure, my hand touching the cool stone, hoping to find a source of comfort. I look back now and suppose it did, in a way. It assured that the forest was still there, that my memories of Gin still were.

I slowed to a gentle walk as I reached the stone gate, trying to catch my breath. This was it – the hope I had been waiting for for so long.

I stood, unsure of what to do, in front of the stone entrance to the forest. I reached out, my hand resting on the smooth, worn surface of the rock, the tiny decorations attached to the many ropes around it shivering slightly under the soft breeze.

It was still early morning. The bird and insect calls that I had heard all around me earlier had ceased, leaving a seemingly unnatural silence in the usual loud forest that teemed with life. It was as if the forest was waiting for me to make a move, like it was holding its breath while I tried to decide what on earth I should do next.

I moved my hand across the stone block it was currently resting on, my fingertips smoothing across its surface. I stopped suddenly, my movements stilling and my heart beating faster as I heard a noise by my ear. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. I was not alone.

* * *

**Not another cliffhanger! Sorry about that. I'm gonna aim to write the next chapter in the next few days, so hopefully the delay won't be as long as last time! I think the next chapter will be the last one, so I'll aim to make it the best I can! Thanks guys for the reviews - it makes my day getting them and they keep me writing this when I can't think of anything!**

**Also: this chapter was the hardest to write because I had to come up with a plausible theory of Gin's possible return. It turned out to be very complicated so if you figure out any loopholes in it, use the fact that Gin is a spirit and spirits are mysterious and unknown in their powers as an excuse. Basically, if you find a loophole, it still works because the spirits did it. So there. ;) - Léa**


	6. Chapter 6: Finally

Kind of the last chapter, I'm afraid! After a request from _jennafire10_, I've decided not to end it technically where I was going to, instead I'm going to add another chapter after this, sort of an epilogue type thing to tie up some loose ends. So yes, this chapter is technically the end but there will be another chapter after this, so it's not completely over yet!

Hope this ending satisfies you all. It was really hard to write/keep them in character/make it believable/describe the atmosphere. Aha.

**Disclaimer: The magnificence of _Hotarubi No Mori e_ is not mine and never will be.**

* * *

**Whispers On The Wind**  
**Chapter Six: Finally  
**

The spirit remained hidden from sight, watching intently and waiting as the human girl approached. He knew why she'd come here, to the stone gate. He knew what the umbrella spirit had told her, but he was intrigued nonetheless.

_Why does she go to such trouble for Gin?_

_It's been years since he faded. What drives this girl? Was their friendship that powerful?_

The spirit was so old now, around since the beginning of the forest, when the then few trees were mere saplings. He was known as the oldest and wisest in the forest, and yet there was so much he didn't know. Humans had always fascinated him. Some humans were so evil and unforgiving, and yet there were some who cared for things others wouldn't, like this girl.

The snake spirit was unnaturally long and slender; the pale white shade of its skin gleaming in the rays of the sun. The forked tongue darted out to taste the air. The snake, a self-proclaimed guru in these sorts of things, sensed no hostility or foul intent from the girl, and the fact she'd befriended a then lost and wandering Gin all those years ago made him sure of his assessment of her character.

From his hiding place in a small space between the two largest stones that made up the stone gate, he saw her begin to run her fingers over the smooth surface for the rock, a soft smile on her face.

He sighed, or as close to a sigh as a snake could muster, and decided it was time to show himself to the human girl. He was getting too old for this.

The low hissing sound I suddenly heard startled me, and I jumped back out of instinct. After a second I took a deep breath and turned towards the source of the noise, seeing the head of a large snake emerge from a crack in the rock.

_This must be another spirit._ I thought. No _need to be afraid._

"I'm sorry," I began. "I'm looking for the spirit known as Hebi?"

I tried to calm my nervousness at the sight of the snake's pink tongue flicking in my direction. He nodded a little in reply.

"That's me." He said, a slight _hiss_ to his words.

I swallowed, a lump in my throat. "I was told to come here. Another spirit said…"

"Said what, child?" The snake asked.

"Well, I…I lost a friend five years ago. A spirit, called Gin." I said softly, looking down away from the snake's sharp yellow eyes.

The snake spirit then slid completely out of the gap in the rock, landing gracefully on the grass a few feet away from me. It raised its head, lifting most of its unnaturally long body from the ground for its head to become almost level with mine.

"I knew Gin," The spirit finally said. "He was like a son to me." The snake's voice quietened a little.

_Gin was like a son to him? But he's a…snake? No, I should know by now nothing is as it seems. This isn't a normal forest. It is full of spirits, after all._

"I hope you don't mind me asking," I cleared my throat, meeting its gaze. "…but who exactly are you?"

The snake lifted its head a little higher, as if in pride. The sun's rays made his scales glisten as if it was made of diamonds. It reminded me of Gin's sparkling green skin when he disappeared.

"I am Hebi, but the spirits of this forest know me as the Mountain God. This is my solid form."

It made sense now. The umbrella spirit sent me here knowing that the Mountain God could help me. This snake had seemed a bit different to the other spirits I'd encountered. Less weary of me for one, as if he'd encountered humans before, and also wiser. Even the elegant way this snake moved made me think he was of a higher position than that of the other spirits. The fact I'd found him here of all places too – at the entrance to his forest. When Gin had mentioned the Mountain God on occasion, I'd always imagined him to be the classic elderly man with white hair and a long beard. I couldn't have been more wrong if I'd tried.

I bowed my head in respect, the snake to my surprise doing the same to me.

"I'm sorry, sir. I didn't realise-"

"I've been waiting to meet you, Hotaru." Hebi said slithering a bit closer to where I stood.

"M-me?" I asked, raising my head.

"Yes. I've been meaning to thank you. You were there for Gin. You made him so happy."

I smiled, a tear running down my cheek. "He made me happy too."

"I know." The snake nodded. "I also know what you want to do."

Of course he did.

"You have to understand, Sir. Gin was-"

"I'd do the same if it was me. I miss him too, you know. All the spirits do. When the others found him here, abandoned as a tiny infant, he brought a breath of fresh air to the forest. As we raised him we learnt that not humans were something to be feared." The snake said, turning to look into the distance. "As he grew, in a way so did we. But…there was something we could never give him. Something you did, Hotaru, and for that we all owe you our thanks."

I smiled in response, not knowing what to say.

Hebi turned back to face me, a knowing smile on his serpentine face.

"I miss him. We all do. You are the only one who could get him back," He paused. "You need to know the risks or this."

I shook my head, my fingernails digging into my palms as I clenched my fists. "I don't care about the risks. Nothing you could say could change my mind. I will give anything – everything – to be able to see him again. Please. I-"

"Do you understand what you have to give? You have to sacrifice your mortal life. It's the only way. If you survive the process, which isn't certain, you will no longer be human. You-"

"I'm not human now! I don't feel _normal_! Ever since I lost him, I have felt so empty…so broken. I can't cope…without him." I said boldly.

The snake looked as if he was going to retaliate but he looked away again, forked tongue flicking out again to taste the air. He sighed. "Hotaru, you must be sure about this. If this works they'll be no way to reverse it. You will never be able to touch a human ever again."

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life." I said.

"Fine." The snake nodded. "Let's get started."

This was happening. This was finally happening. After chasing a wisp of hope for five long years, after wishing and praying for a chance to see Gin again, it had finally become possible.

The snake gestured to the stone structure that stood a few feet away from us both. "Sit with your back against the pillar." Hebi said, slithering closer.

I complied, focusing only on my goal of getting Gin back. I dropped by pack from my shoulder down on the grass next to me, hearing the sound of something familiar bumping against the inside lining of the bag. I unzipped my pack and carefully lifted out the item. Gin's mask. Hebi realised immediately what it was and grinned, looking somewhat creepy with his pointed fangs, and slithered right up to where I was sat.

At the last moment I chose for some reason to put Gin's mask on. It symbolised so much in my life. Loss, suffering, pain. But to me it also symbolised everything about Gin; strength, resilience and magnificence.

As I put it on I breathed in the scent of the fading paint and relished in the smooth feeling of the ceramic on my face. Through the mask I saw Hebi bring his tail around, suddenly pressing the tip to my chest where my heart would be.

That was the last thing I could remember before I blacked out.

* * *

The next thing I remember seeing is the colour white. I found it impossible to tell how much time had passed since I blacked out, or even if I was even awake yet.

In this world I saw nothing, my eyes struggling to focus on anything. Where was I again? That's right…the stone entrance. But…what is this place?

My eyes finally adjusted to the bright light. I brought my hand up to rub my eyes, stopping when I saw the glistening of my skin. It was glowing green, appearing as if made up of millions of coloured diamonds. This was like Gin's skin that night.

_Gin._

Did it work? I looked around from where I was hunched over, seeing nothing but white in all directions. So where the hell was I now?

"Hotaru."

That was Gin's voice. I could recognise it anywhere, despite not hearing it in five years. I turned around to where I thought the voice came from but saw nothing.

I sighed.

"Hotaru."

I turned again, this time the voice coming from the opposite direction. Again, nothing was there. I stood alone in this world, just as I had for the last five years. I fell heavily to my knees, clutching my head in my arms as I sobbed.

It didn't work. I was dead. This was a world of torment and anguish.

"Hotaru."

No. I wasn't going mad. I could definitely hear my name being called through this world of white.

Gin. Where are you? When can I see you again?

"Hotaru."

I cried harder, the sobs rocking my body.

Please. _Please._

"Hotaru."

The feeling of a warm hand on the top my head caused me to stop suddenly. I stopped crying instantly as my eyes widened. I struggled to remember how to breathe as I slowly pushed myself up from my hunched-over position on the ground.

The little breath I had gathered caught in my throat as my eyes fell on a pair of pale sandaled feet.

My mouth fell open in shock as my eyes followed up his legs and over his chest. When my gaze fell on the soft smile on his face, I couldn't help but smile back.

I stood up, it being a miracle that my legs managed to hold my weight, his hand still in place on my head. When I stood straight his hand moved down the side of my face to stop when he was cupping my cheek. The mask I was wearing was gone, vanished to somewhere I didn't bother caring about right now.

"You've grown, Hotaru." He said gently, his voice identical to that of the one calling my name just seconds ago. It was Gin calling me, after all.

His silvery hair moved slightly in the mild breeze blowing through this white world. His green-gold eyes shone with happiness as he ran his thumb over the cheek he was holding.

"I can finally touch you, Hotaru." He said with a smile.

"Gin..."

Before I could say anything else, Gin's strong arms pulled me into a tight hug. We stood like that for what seemed like forever. I began crying again, my emotions overflowing, he just holding onto me as I cried.

"Shh, it's alright." Gin said.

I buried my face into his shirt, that fantastic white shirt with the floral pattern on the shoulder and bottom hem.

I wiped away my tears, trying desperately to get ahold of myself. I pulled back from the hug as I sniffled, Gin wiping a lingering tear away with his thumb.

I smiled, fidgeting with the edges of his shirt. "I'm sorry, I'm getting your clothes all wrinkled."

Gin only smirked in response.

"Where did you get these clothes anyway? They were in your shack-" I said, remembering afterwards that he didn't know I knew about it.

If he realised, he didn't voice his opinion, only smiled again. "This is the way you remember me, Hotaru, so that's how I look. It's a good thing you didn't remember me in a bunny suit."

"I can't remember you in something you've never worn." I laughed. "Does this mean you're back? Or are we stuck here…?" I looked around again, frowning at the absence of everything except ourselves. "Wherever _here_ is…" I added.

"Hmm." Gin said under his breath. "About that..." He whispered, suddenly pulling my head to his chest.

It was then I felt a strange pulling sensation on my body. For a few seconds I felt as if I was weightless before finally feeling the effect of gravity affecting our bodies again.

* * *

The long wild grasses of the forest tickled at my ankles as I took in a heavy breath of the fresh forest air. I smiled into Gin's shirt, inhaling his unique scent before he loosened his hold on me.

I opened my eyes, finding us back in the forest. It was just becoming nightfall, and the insect calls would start soon for their night chorus. The mask that symbolised so much lay in the grass by my feet.

A movement to the left caused us both to look over and see the end of a white snake's tail disappearing out of sight in the trees. I wondered if I would ever see Hebi again. No amount of thanks could ever be enough for what he helped me to do.

I looked back to Gin. There he was, standing tall and strong, his arms wrapped lightly around my waist, silvery hair blowing in the gentle breeze and a soft smile on his face. There he was, back with me as a spirit after five years of me wishing.

"I've waited so long to hold you like this, Hotaru," Gin said, fingers brushing my lower back. "I never want to let you go."

"Then don't." I said before rising on tiptoe and pressing my lips to his.

Under the light of the rising moon, the cicadas began their evening songs. This was the end of my struggle to find a way to get Gin back, but it was also the beginning of an eternal life together in the forest that we could now call our home.


	7. Chapter 7: End

Welcome to the final final chapter! I found this chapter extremely difficult to write. It was hard to think of where I would go with this ending, but I really hope you all find it okay. If you don't like it, sorry about that. I did the best I could.  
Side note: Someone asked me where I got Hebi's name from. 'Hebi' is actually the Japanese word for 'snake'. Not very inventive, I know, but ah well.

Thank you to all my reviewers, loyal readers and you, for clicking onto this story right now. Couldn't do it without you. - Léa

* * *

**Whispers On The Wind**  
**Chapter 7: End  
**

When someone has a dream, like to become famous or be the first person to stand on Mars, more often than not it doesn't work out. However, every now and then it does happen to a person. A goal they have worked hard to achieve does happen, and the sense of achievement is unrivalled.

That's kind of like my story. It also it kind of isn't.

Ever since I met that strange man in the forest of the Mountain God, he has been a big part of my life. I'd spend every day of every summer in his company, forgetting the struggles of this difficult world and just having fun. He was my escape.

When I lost him, I was somehow so happy and so sad at the same time. Gin had finally achieved his dream in the end – to be able to have skin-on-skin contact with a human being. He had been so happy. I had been as well; glad he was able to finally do what he wanted to do.

And yet, why did I feel so empty?

I had chased after a near-impossible goal for half a decade, for all of my adult life so far.

And it had finally happened.

But it wasn't a sense of achievement that I felt, instead it was relief. I had Gin back, all was fine. I wanted to hold onto him until my knuckles turned white and never let go.

I loved him. I will always love him.

* * *

When I first became a spirit, I was startled to how different it felt. The world was as sharp as a pin, my senses going into overdrive as I could hear every insect walk across the leaf they stood on and I registered every movement of the millions of blades of wild grass surrounding us.

The air I breathed in seemed fresher and colder, with every breath like nectar to my lungs.

I stood there for what seemed like forever, smiling, squeezing Gin's hand tightly as his fingers intertwined with mine. I was speechless at the new way I saw the world, and Gin picked up on my awe and grinned.

"I know. Amazing, isn't it?" He said.

Night had well and truly fallen now, leaving us with the only the small lights of the many hovering fireflies. The only noises we could hear were the faint sounds of the cicadas in the darkness.

I looked up to study Gin's maskless face. The first time I saw his face, it startled me how normal he really looked. He had a face like any human - I'd guessed as much even before I peeked behind his mask all those years ago - and his face was so normal and yet so abnormal at the same time. Seeing his face became a gift. His pale skin and eyes that seemed to change colour when seen in different light. Golden, pale green or silvery grey that shone with a kind of mystery and intelligence.

Initially, Gin was unsure of his opinion on my new spirit form. He didn't voice his thoughts, however, knowing full well I'd just argue. I think deep down he was glad. There was nothing between us now: no invisible, impenetrable wall that prevented us from touching. Neither of us were alone any more.

As the days passed, everything changed. The other spirits looked on, as happy as I was that Gin had returned to the forest. The days seemed brighter. Life seemed _better_.

We spent our days doing what we used to do every summer: enjoying each other's company. The things we filled the days with now weren't the same as back then though – instead of playing we'd do things like sit by the river, listening to the sound of the water running past us. Every now and then we'd make little boats out of leaves and race them downstream like we used to. We were carefree, happy to just exist together.

I didn't age now, just as Gin didn't either. We looked roughly the same age, but that didn't matter. As that old saying goes, age was just a number. We were both in the prime of our lives and we would be forever it seemed.

Both Gin and I were weary of humans, knowing that if one touched either of us we'd be lost from the world.

I was still getting used to that. Remembering that I was now more spirit than human.

Years passed. Our strength grew. I would have thought that being virtually immortal would have meant that our existence was one huge blur, but instead it remained clear. I could remember every individual day I'd spent with Gin and I was thankful for every one.

As the days came and went, we used to wander to the edge of the forest, to the stone gate where my now elderly uncle sometimes left things for me. I was grateful to still be remembered by those outside the forest. I'd leave flowers or the little leaf boats for him sometimes, though never seeing him face to face again.

One day, nothing was left. I knew in my heart that my uncle had died. He had, I knew, lived to a grand old age and I missed him. I couldn't attend the funeral – the risk of human contact was too great – but Gin and I had our own small ceremony by the river that day.

My uncle had always supported me in everything I did, even when I told him I was leaving to live my life in the mysterious forest near his home.

Gin was my support, my rock, and I was his. He was everything I ever wanted, and he was all I ever needed.

I never heard from my parents, but I remembered them fondly. After fifty years or so since I became a spirit, I knew they had grown old and passed away as well. I just hoped they went peacefully, and didn't hold it against me that I left my normal life with them behind.

Over the years our role in the forest was extended past the point of just living in it. Hebi, the Mountain God, had entrusted us with the care of the other spirits, saying it was time to steadily lessen his own responsibilities. We took on more and more duties as the forest grew older, such as ensuring the spirits' care, looking after the seemingly endless trees that made up the forest and making sure humans remained outside of the forest entrance for their own good.

It was a short time after that that Hebi, the Mountain God who had looked after the forest since its birth, had faded. All things must fade in the end, and Gin and I knew this all too well. We supposed Hebi knew he was nearing his end, and had chosen us to take over of the care of the forest. We thanked him every day for the gift he gave us.

The ceremony we held for Hebi was more like a celebration of his life than a mourning of his death. The occupants of the whole forest came out to remember their protector, the trees swaying in the breeze, the bird and insects performing magnificent audible shows and fireworks that lit up the sky for the entire night.

And so here we are. Not at the end, but not at the beginning. The middle, maybe. The middle of a story seems to always be the most boring. Maybe that's what I like about it. By the story being in the middle it means that I can spend endless days with Gin. After all, that's what I've been searching for all these years.

I'm happy. Gin's happy. Together, we've never been happier.

_**The End**_


End file.
